mistylynefandomcom-20200214-history
Misty (Minecraft Royalty S1)
Biography Misty was seen traveling through the woods after her adoptive parents encouraged her to "move on" with her life. After some time of traveling,she stumbles upon Mistyic Reach in the begining of episode 1. After saving Elijah from a group of cloaked men,she was taken to King Julius's castle for recovery and meets up with Klaus,a guard there. He then compares her name "Misty" to the kingdom's name "Mystic Reach",assuming that her name was tied to the kingdom's name. In episode 3,Klaus informs Misty that her mother was the queen of a town named Hawthorn and that Julius's father was the king. Later,the town was destroyed and Misty's name was what inspired the new kingdom's name;Misytic Reach. He tells her that her mother was a very mysterious being and that Misty was described as a legend to everyone in the kingdom. Sometime between the destruction of Hawthorn and the building of Mystic Reach,her mother vanished without a trace taking the infant Misty with her. In episode 7,she speaks with Francis and he tells her that when she was a small child,her mother,Isabelle, had arrived to Mystic Reach with her. It was later revealed that she gave her up for adoption in fear of Misty's father,Nicolas,getting a hold of her hidden powers. Personality From the begining of the series,it was shown that Misty has had a caring heart. From stepping in when Elijah was being surrounded by cloaked men,to encouraging Vivian to stay in Mystic Reach when she was going to flee the kingdom. She has also shown a bit of a leadership attitude during the Klaus Retrieval Arc when Klaus disappeared and she stepped up and formed a retrieval team to go after him and makes more decisions on her own and encouraging others to follow. Although she has become more independent as the series progresses,she does have a weak side when it comes to her emotions. She tends to avoid topics that discusses romance and relationships. She also tends to blindly accept trust from others,even if they've wronged her in the past,most noticeably with her brother Evan and defends her reasons even if everyone doesn't agree with her actions. Powers/Abilities It isn't throughly explained what Misty's powers are or their limitaions,however it is shown that she has some sort of destructive powers when Vivian trains her to use her powers. After given a magical necklace,Misty started to get painful flashbacks of her past,but the necklace prevented her from seeing any more. During the King Nicolas Arc,King Nicolas tells Misty that she has the power to locate her mother. In episode 5,Misty was given a magical necklace from Vivian and Vivian tells her that it was fueled with good magic and that it gives her strength and power. She also tells her that it served Vivian's grandmother well during her greatest battles. At first Misty refused the necklace,but Vivian gave it to her anyway. Once Vivian began to train her,Misty doesn't fair to well with it,but Vivian told her that she'll get better. Klaus Retrieval Arc Spanning from episode 10 to episode 24,Misty,Elijah,Francis,Alina,Vivian,Evan,Brent and Julius set out to find Klaus and bring him home. In episode 11,Elijah finds out that he's heading towards an area near Wrathcorps,but Misty told him to keep it a secret between them in case their information was wrong at first glance. After it was proven correct,and after saying goodbye to Ariel,she meets with Elijah in which he bombards her with his feelings and then kisses her. After walking away from his feelings with no clear answer for him,she gathers a team consisting of Elijah,Vivian,Alina,Francis and Julius. However,Evan wipes away Misty's memory of the last few days and she forgets that Klaus left the kingdom. After regaining her memory,she confronts Evan about it and he revealed to her that their siblings. She then tells Evan that he's not as bad as he thinks he is,which sways Evan to join the retrieval team,on the pretense that Klaus was his friend. Before they leave,Julius throws the kingdom a farewell party. During that,Lily approaches Misty and tells her that she's pregnant with Klaus's baby. After getting upset,she leaves the party with her pet wolf following her. After sitting alone in the woods,she tells her wolf that she loves him,in which she unknowingly broke a spell put on the creature,turning it into a man named Brently,or "Brent" for short. He then tells her that he has grown strong feelings for her during the time he was stuck as a wolf by her side. She later recruits him for the retrieval team. Before leaving,Elijah became more hostile with Misty after she somewhat rejected his feelings and vouches for Evan to join the retrieval team. Unable to deal with his hostile approach,she told him that if he doesn't change his attitude soon,he won't be able to come with them. Later,Misty finds out that Elijah spoke with Alina and he found out that "dark thoughts" have been infesting his mind,and that he's trying his best to overcome them. Some time later in between episodes,he reverts back to his old self. Once the team heads out on a boat,Vivian uses a location spell to track Klaus. However,she lies to everyone saying that they're getting close to finding him. After Misty finds out,she confronts Vivian about her lie and Evan proposes a plan of Vivian and himself working together on the spell. She reluctantly agrees and they perform the spell,however Vivian grew weak during the process and Evan kissed her to help her gain confidence in herself. They eventually located Klaus on and island and Vivian passes out. After some time past,Vivian began showing signs of her powers getting out of control. They eventually find Klaus living under his biological name "Luke",leading a peaceful life in order to forget about his time in Mystic Reach. Once the group finds him and tries to convince him to come home,he rejects them and runs off. As Misty,Elijah and Evan were sitting on a cliff side,Klaus threaten them to leave at once,showing off his newfound powers. In episode 24,as the group were leaving to head back home,Klaus runs after them with his decision to return home. King Nicholas Arc Some time after the Klaus Retrieval Arc,the group ends up in King Nicholas's Kingdom. While they were there,it was revealed that Evan doubled-crossed everyone by turning Misty over towards their father and locking everyone else in the kingdom. Misty speaks with her father and he tells her that she has the ability to locate her mother and that he plans to use her to find her mother. After Misty refuses,he throws her in the dungeon and Klaus,Alina and Vivian go and rescue her. Once Misty was locked up in a cell,she discovers that one of the guards there was her childhood friend,Caleb,who was brainwashed and was forced to serve King Nicholas. She talks to him and her words get through to him,making him remember her. He then helps her escape,but King Nicholas finds out. Before he could attack,Klaus and Vivian found they're way into the scene and a battle breaks out,with Evan versus Vivian and Klaus versus King Nicholas. During the battle,Klaus dies allowing everyone to escape. Misty meets Isabelle After escaping King Nicholas's clutches,Misty,Evan,Julius,Alina,Elijah and Vivian run outside the castle in which they were surrounded by King Nicholas's guards and King Nicholas. Before a fight breaks out,a stray arrow strikes a nearby tree and Misty looks up to see a hooded woman with a bow and arrow. After revealing herself,King Nicholas regards her as "Isabelle" in which Misty finds out that she is her mother. Isabelle then aims an arrow at King Nicholas,but Misty shields him with her body. Misty then demands her mother for explanations on why she was gone all her life,but Evan stumbles upon the scene and sees Isabelle for the first time in a long time. Isabelle then tells her children that she'll explain everything later and tells Misty and her friends to flee. Misty refuses in fear of losing her mother again,but Isabelle tells her that they'll meet again. After Misty and her friends flee,Isabelle destroys King Nicholas's kingdom. Trivia * Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:MR Character